1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an optical information recorded disc in which an information signal has been previously stored, particularly to the method for manufacturing an optical information disc satisfying the standards of a compact disc (hereinafter referred to as CD standards).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical information recorded disc in which an information signal has been previously stored and satisfying the CD standards is manufactured by the following steps.